Sharingan's are red and my hair is blue so what?
by Shadows of the Fan
Summary: I'm Siren,a high ranked Kunoichi in Orochimaru's book, but want if he didn't want me anymore, what if he just wanted me dead, or worse... sent into the Akatsuki... AH what am I worried about I'm too hot to give up like that...  ItachixOC lemon soon to com


**Chapter 1: You were low for that…**

* * *

><p><strong>Feel the silence ascend as we speak<strong>

**as memories turn to words**

**in those moments together we seek **

**the sequence and the rhyme - Elegant Machinery**

* * *

><p>Golden eyes scanned the dimly lit hallways as their owners high heels clicked against the concrete floor. A long blue, braided ponytail swished behind a coke bottle body. Slender legs stopped in front of large wooden doors. She knocked loudly.<p>

"You may enter…"

The blue haired woman burst through the doors without a care in the world. "Which one of you fucking bastards stole all my damned Sake?" the kunoichi yelled, cracking the glass in the room.

"What did I tell you Kabuto, you should have taken something less precious to her. You know how Siren can get with her Sake." A slimy voice came from a throne in the shadowed part of the room.

"Well you told me to do whatever I could to get her here fast, so I took the Sake…" Kabuto pushed up his glasses as he looked into shining gold eyes.

"Siren don't do it." Orochimaru barked and her eyes dimmed.

She made way up to the throne; sat on his lap and placed a soft kiss at the side of his lips. "But Orochi-kun," she stared in a low seductive voice. She could feel his member start to harden underneath her rump. She moved her soft lips up to his ear and licked the outside of it before continuing. "Kabu-can was being a bad little boy and stole all my Sake…" she let her hands glide down his chest as she kissed his jaw line.

"I suppose he was…" Orochimaru struggled to get the words out as he felt her move her rump in circles on his hard friend.

"Then he must be punished!" she ground out darkly as she bit his ear hard enough to bleed and shoved off of him like a piece of old lunch meat.

"Now Siren, we can deal with this after your mission." Orochimaru straightened himself out.

"And what kind of fucked up mission might this be?"

"My darling you see, the Akatsuki has had an eye on you and your powers for some time now. So I thought why not kill two bird with one stone…" Orochimaru got up stiffly and handed her a scroll.

Siren read the scroll and her eyes widened. "But why? This isn't even a mission!"

"No, maybe not. But I want you gone by dawn and that's final."

"Fuck you, you damned snake!" Siren screeched, shattering Kabuto's glasses and a nearby vase.

"Hehe my dear, you already have..." Orochimaru licked his lips as his elite kunoichi stomped away.

….

Kisame Hoshigaki's naked body sprinted out of the cold stream. He quickly grabbed a towel and ran to his partner who was staring out into the nearby forest. "Hey Itachi, I'll keep watch now while you go take a bath." Kisame frowned when the Uchiha paid him no mind. "Earth to Itachi?"

Itachi quickly slapped a hand over Kisame's mouth. "Shut up, listen, and put some clothes on." He bit and leaned closer to the trees. His highly trained ears picked up what seemed to be… _singing_. Yes, it was most definitely singing; beautiful singing at that. "I'm going to go have a look, when you come, keep yourself hidden until an opening appears." Itachi hopped off the rock and made his way into the forest, Sharingan activated. The softly sung words grew louder as the Uchiha went deeper into the forest. He quickly erased his presence and hid up in a tree as he came to a clearing in the dense forest. On a large rock sat a young woman with incredibly long blue hair in a braid. She had on a purple T-shirt with a dark green dress over it. Her dainty feet were bare and they looked worn out. Itachi squinted his red eyes. If it wasn't for this woman's pupil less gold eyes and the high amount of chakra within her, he would have passed the still singing woman as a civilian. He decided to test it. He shifted his foot lightly on the bark and the woman snapped her head toward his hiding place. Stopping her singing, the woman narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip on her pack's strap. "Who's there?"

"So you are a shinobi…" Itachi jumped down from the tree. The woman didn't show any signs of fear except for her slowly standing up and backing away.

"I mean you no harm. I've just retired as an elite jounin after being kicked out of my home village." The woman calmly said as she backed into a tree.

"And what might this village be called?" Itachi silently slipped out a kunai. He heard her gulp, and before his kunai hit the tree, the kunoichi disappeared in a poof of smoke. She reappeared in thin air and did a series of unfamiliar hand signs as she flipped a few feet away from him, in her supposal shinobi attire. He glanced at the symbol on her armor.

'_Sound…' _he thought, slipping out another kunai. "Are you Siren, from the sound?" his question went unanswered. Instead he prepared himself as the kunoichi cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Ninja art: Ear shatter!"

Itachi absolutely refused to cover his over sensitive bleeding ears. He got into a fighting stance the best he could as the kunoichi held her brain melting note. Itachi fell to his knees in pain; he couldn't think or do anything for the matter.

She had him. No way was she joining the Akatsuki with Itachi Uchiha in there. She would kill him right here, right now. She saw him fall to his knees and she decided to strike. She threw her kunai and shuriken at him. It stuck him straight in the face. She relaxed at his motionless body on the ground. "Silly Uchiha, that singing you heard was me putting you in my Genjutsu. Why are the cute ones always so dumb…" She quickly tensed when the body suddenly turned into a flock of Ravens.

"Genjutsu does not stand a chance against the Sharingan." Itachi muttered from a tree limb.

Siren got into a fighting stance and turn to face Itachi. "I wouldn't take so much pride in those eyes of yours, Uchiha." Siren's eyes glowed bright as she glared at the Uchiha. She was about to unleashed her attack when she felt a needle shoot into her neck. She cursed loudly and pulled it out. They _drugged_ her. "How _low_…" she slurred and started to sway; her vision going blurry.

"You're coming back with us Siren. You've passed the test." The Uchiha walked over to her. He nudged her lightly and her legs gave way. She was out before she hit the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Quote:<strong> **I am a friend of the workingman; I would rather be his friend than be one.**

* * *

><p><strong>This is just a preview of one of my newest stories... so yeah let me know if I should continue or not it's you guys that read it anyways :D I won't update this story for a while though as I work on my others mainly Shadows of the Fan and Wizards Tale but Yurp, I'm about to go type my Fairy Tail story now! Don't forget to Reviewcomment!**


End file.
